


一见钟情（伪PWP注意）

by jiajiajia7



Category: Tonhyuk - Fandom, 佑猴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiajiajia7/pseuds/jiajiajia7
Summary: 是有很长铺垫的PWP吧慢速车，明星x发型师au1w+，大长流水账，短篇完结，慎入韩国美容室设定不太懂，只是看二十世纪未少年里老大做头发的片段结合国内某些发型沙龙的模式改编，不过这个故事这不是重点，请不要太较真谢谢梗来自微博上mona7分享的真正的Tony老师小视频应该会OOC（我也是努力想让老张别太那啥，但是我本身三观大概是有问题，感觉越描越黑x轻松风格，依旧仅佑猴cp，老大小白大元都是友人设定有对理事的不公正成分【对不起理事】





	一见钟情（伪PWP注意）

**Author's Note:**

> 是有很长铺垫的PWP吧
> 
> 慢速车，明星x发型师au
> 
> 1w+，大长流水账，短篇完结，慎入
> 
> 韩国美容室设定不太懂，只是看二十世纪未少年里老大做头发的片段结合国内某些发型沙龙的模式改编，不过这个故事这不是重点，请不要太较真谢谢
> 
> 梗来自微博上mona7分享的真正的Tony老师小视频
> 
> 应该会OOC（我也是努力想让老张别太那啥，但是我本身三观大概是有问题，感觉越描越黑x
> 
> 轻松风格，依旧仅佑猴cp，老大小白大元都是友人设定
> 
> 有对理事的不公正成分【对不起理事】

张佑赫有段时间没在国内好好休息过了。之前他去了趟中国，做了做宣传，还参加了几个节目，才结束行程就又转战日本，等回到国内时候，距离上次正经做头发也大概快两个月了。随他一起行动的发型师也不是不行，不过人嘛，总是有种习惯性的依赖心理，所以对于张佑赫来说，正经做发型还是要找习惯的发型师。其实不管是明星还是普通人也都有这么做的，就无可厚非什么，更谈不上对随性发型师的嫌弃。

这造型稍微也有点久了，他确实在考虑换个新发型，于是联络了一下美容室里最熟悉的发型师，说是要安排一下私人服务。他和这个发型师认识很久了，加上这几年飙升的人气，也久不去真正的美容室，而是去一个距离他家不远的单独小店——那是美容室专门为有些像他一样困扰的人辟出的一个僻静房间，不挂牌子，当做一个私人会所，没必要的人拿不到地址，而普通人也不会误闯。

这倒是很贴心的服务了。

今天路上中途有点堵车，后来好了些。在快到的时候，发型师打来了个电话，不过张佑赫没带耳机也忘了回国后打开蓝牙，开着车没法接电话。他心想着也快到了，就干脆放着手机不管。铃声响了会儿结束了，后来手机还震动了几下才彻底消停。等他到了把车停好后才拿起来看，发现原来是发型师表示“今天突然生病不能到来，于是找了另一个非常可靠的人代替”这样虽然看起来不失礼但确实让人不悦的事实。

可能也是病重，发型师都没有给他对方的联系方式，张佑赫本意说是病了就先算了，过几天再弄也不迟，可根本无从通知到来顶替的那个人。何况他此刻也到了目的地，干脆就上去打声招呼再走好了。

这么想着，他戴好帽子和墨镜，下了车。

这位置有点偏僻了，楼里租户少，确实非常清静，藏着什么猫腻也没人知道。不过张佑赫轻车熟路，也不拖延，加上长期跳舞，身手矫健，几步就到了二层那扇熟悉的门前，抬手轻轻叩了叩。

屋里似乎有人在哼歌，听敲门就停了，几步走过来，似乎还透过门镜瞧了瞧，才拨动了门锁，打开了门。

倒是比他还小心谨慎。张佑赫想着，觉得没必要进屋，就在门口把想法说清就走，然而当门开以后，露出了一张小圆脸，配着圆圆的眼镜框和如同被阳光亲吻过的焦糖般的灿烂发色，一眼看上去，真的觉得是要嫩出水来了。

许是因为多年练舞，有时候比起意识，身体会不由自主地率先行动起来，于是张佑赫在诧异中已经先一步迈入门内，并在回神时听到了稍有些沉重的门在惯性下合上的声音。

小圆脸的主人越过他伸手，把门彻底关上落锁，不让其他人或事打扰到今天的主角，然后才笑着转过来对着张佑赫进行自我介绍：“还是第一次见到真的舞王，果然很帅气啊，我是今天您的临时发型师Tony An，请多指教。”

刚才哼歌的确实是他，是好听的声音。作为一个艺人，张佑赫对这方面的敏感度还是很高的，不过人家行当到底不同，他有心赞赏也没有什么用。这种有点出乎意料的结果让他心情好了一些，于是敛起自己方才的怔愣迷茫，摘了墨镜，握住了那只伸过来的柔软的手，也微笑起来：“谢谢，今天要麻烦了。”

“分内事罢了，不用太客气。”松开手，Tony很自然地打开了门旁边的小储物柜，示意张佑赫将帽子眼镜以及其他随身的小东西都存放进去。看他这个样子，应该也是经常来这个小店里，只是不知道他平时是谁的发型师。

张佑赫想着，在放好东西后被带到了里间。在靠墙的桌子上摊开放着不少杂志，其中很多是一些非常干净利落又不失时尚感的发型，一看就是他张佑赫喜欢的style，显然，在他来之前，Tony在研究这些东西。

“请坐，这次想换个什么感觉？”Tony招呼着张佑赫坐下，自己去倒了两杯咖啡过来。他没有去屋里的咖啡机附近，而是直接拿了个单独的分享壶，看样子是做了手冲。张佑赫虽然对咖啡也研究不少，可骨子里有时候还是觉得手冲的讲究太多，有时候过度执着就变成了矫情。

但Tony这个人本身给人的感觉就很不同，所以他会选择手冲似乎也变成了理所当然的事。一般来说，在美容室工作的男性有时候总给人一种不够清爽的感觉，当然，其中异类还是有的，比如天天打扮得花枝招展却个性爽快有趣的美容室老板文熙俊，亦或是张佑赫之前一直合作的那个发型师，都是比较让人有接受度的，可Tony更不一样一点。

他看起来虽然时髦，却不像是为别人做发型的那种人。简单来说，就是比起服务别人，他更像是被服务的顾客，还是有钱且见过世面得小心伺候的白金VIP系列——不得不说，文熙俊麾下也是卧虎藏龙，除了那个天才似的李在元，想不到还藏了这么个贵气的Tony An，难怪有一种要垄断美容行业的趋势。

张佑赫抿了口咖啡，又翻看了一下桌上的杂志，而后笑着抬首，对十分敬业地面对他站着的Tony挑了挑眉：“让我变得帅气一些吧。”

听了这话，Tony不禁笑起来，一对笑眼弯弯的，显得他整个人都又甜了些：“舞王真的很有幽默感，本来一直就很帅气啊。有没有其他的想法，比如更野性一些之类的，感觉最近的专辑是有这个趋势的，要试试吗？”

“你听我的专辑？”张佑赫也不再瞧杂志，一双眼就盯着Tony，锐利的目光不想错过他任何表现的细节。他知道，自己这样做的时候是有压迫力的，哪怕他是仰视着面前人，但以他的气场来说，姿势的影响已经快可以忽略不计了。

“算是半个粉丝吧，有买过一些专辑的，可能等下还会要个签名，在做发型之前，”Tony眨了眨眼，表情愈发调皮了起来，“免得之后不满意就要不到了。”

胆子挺大的.....不，不是，他其实在发抖，只是很会活跃气氛罢了，而且那对大耳朵彻底是红了，会不会很烫？张佑赫笑着，不禁咬了下唇，露出很是不怀好意的揶揄表情：“没事，不行就把你的头发剃下来给我接上。”

Tony闻言笑到弯腰拍手，手腕上的手环随着他的动作晃动起来，不知怎么就迷了张佑赫的眼。这几年他忙于事业，难得休闲时候都是修身养性，偶尔出去和Kangta喝个酒，还被注重健康生活的弟弟反过来教育一下要学会放松不要太过压抑什么的。话是没错，但是放松也得有合适的人啊，不然巨星没当成，先变成流氓了，多丢人啊。

不过仔细想想确实，他很多年没有感受到心动了。非自己作词作曲的歌里有时候会唱到情爱，他的演绎还可以，然而其中到底有多少真情实感只有他自己心里清楚。

是太寂寞了吗，竟然对一个男孩子也有了一种十分暧昧的渴望？张佑赫说不清，只是他还记得在Tony承认是他的半个粉丝的时候，自己心底涌出的情感是如何生动，就和眼前人的笑脸一样，旖旎万分。

“Tony，就按你想的做吧。”张佑赫为一切拍板，这也是他第一次对自己的头发如此不负责任。

Tony抿嘴点点头，伸手示意张佑赫随他去先洗一下头发，方便等下修剪，于是二人一前一后来到了里侧一间没有窗户而显得很暗的房间。屋里没开大灯，但四壁装饰着与房间几乎同高的水幕墙，LED迷幻的颜色让房间里不至于什么都看不到。房间中有两台洗头床，张佑赫选了一个躺上去，等待着Tony在试水温。

随着温度适宜的热水一起贴上头皮的是暖暖的柔软指腹，Tony的力道不大，却叫张佑赫更觉心痒起来。以前的发型师从没有给他过这样的感觉，本来这样洗头发是很自然的事情，却在Tony主导时有了那么一点点挑逗和撩拨的意味。

张佑赫趁着Tony关水去挤压洗发露的间隙，用仰躺着而略显沙哑的嗓音开口，继续着之前的话题：“我以为你是会更喜欢Kangta那一路的歌。”

“也有听的。他呀，总是会忍不住先唱，所以很多歌在专辑发售之前就都听过了。”Tony搓揉着洗发露，手掌间逐渐被泡沫充盈，连指腹也都变得滑腻起来，几次探过张佑赫的后脑，让他身体忽然有些发麻的感觉。

“你和他很熟？”他是故意问一下，想继续话题罢了，Tony这意思其实已经很清晰了。Kangta对外人总是一副优雅的模样，实际上挺粘人的，而Tony这是明显被粘过，知道他的本性。张佑赫又不是傻子，加上前面的观察，基本已经知道Tony原来就是Kangta的发型师了。

臭小子倒是知道Tony是个宝，捂着从来不说——张佑赫回忆了一下，就算喝多了Kangta也从来没说过Tony，哪怕他大着舌头唱歌，中间还学獐子叫，这种明显会掉粉的狂乱模样中都没说过Tony半个字，可明明已经本性暴露缠着Tony不放了，真是嘴巴前所未有地紧。

“挺熟的，小时候就认识了，”Tony又开了水，把泡沫一点点冲掉，“他也说起过您.....”

说到这，他似乎自觉失言，没有再继续说下去。但是张佑赫清楚，Kangta肯定是把自己喝酒以后的丢人样子拿去献宝了，于是表情微妙地开起了玩笑：“他知不知道你是我的粉丝，给没给过你我的住址啊？”

Tony手一抖，水撒了点在张佑赫脸上，他连忙拿了毛巾过来擦，结果被洗头床上的人抬起手抓住了手腕。有温热的呼吸透过毛巾的缝隙落到他由于要用水而挽起袖子裸露出来的小臂上，让他再一次发起了抖。

“看来是有的？”张佑赫抬眼，直直看向Tony，抓着他手腕的手指也紧了些，桎梏住了他的临时发型师。

“算是有吧.....”Tony的声音有些心虚似的，鼻音很重，听起来软软的，好欺负极了。

“那，没来当过私生，难道不好奇吗？”张佑赫也不松手，食指顺着Tony光滑的小臂轻轻摩挲，故意扰乱着Tony的心神。

Tony想抽手，不过当然是没成功。他眼睛四处乱看，就是不看张佑赫：“您，您不是很讨厌私生饭吗，不，艺人都很讨厌的吧.....Kangta也说很讨厌啊。”

这时候搬出来Kangta可是不好用啊。张佑赫心里笑着，但面上还是冷着。他用另一手拿掉那块毛巾并顺势搭在头上擦了几把，动作间抓着临时造型师的手却没放开。头发虽然长长了些，但总归还是短发的范畴，于是水分被毛巾很快就吸收了大半，他丢开毛巾以后又用手理了理，大概还算恢复了些形状，然后才拽了一把，把Tony拉扯近了，继续慢悠悠地开口：“你要是来试试，也许我不会赶你走。”

大家都是成年人，这句话在暗示什么Tony一清二楚。他几乎要喘不上气来，却不单单是粉丝近距离面见偶像那种兴奋感。他的行业让他对艺人生活并不陌生，尤其是Kangta这些年来没少和他诉苦，所以他不同于一般人一样会把艺人当成神祇崇拜，他更明白他们为了舞台而背负了什么，也更知道他们光鲜外表下寂寞的心。

张佑赫就是这种，舞台上光芒万丈，可私下里，他也是个人。他的冷漠天生，总叫不熟悉的人有距离感，因此他可能比Kangta的朋友还要少一些。Tony最开始被张佑赫吸引还是因为长相，明明也是见过很多帅哥美女的人了，可还是抑制不住地动心了。说来也奇怪，自己和那个与张佑赫长得类似的同事李在元关系不错，但终究没有太特殊的心情，只是朋友和同事而已，可看到张佑赫进屋的时候，天知道他到底怎么才努力摆出了最敬业的模式来对待他——虽然还是被发现了喜欢的事实。

“大明星这样约粉丝，会不会显得很渣？”Tony抬手，摘下了自己的眼镜框，反过来戴在张佑赫脸上，再抬手帮他拭去额上由于湿发而落下的水迹，尽可能表现得自然，想掩饰住自己内心的不坚定，然而随着有力的臂膀绕上后腰的时候，他就知道自己彻底暴露了。

“你觉得呢，会认为我渣吗？”张佑赫知道事情成了，于是笑起来，牙龈都露出来了些，哪还有亚洲舞王的强势，比综艺上更明显的快乐溢满了面孔。

轻声叹息了一下，Tony一边自暴自弃地撒气似的把张佑赫的头发全数往后捋让他露出额头，一边将自己的身体凑过去，小声嘟囔起来：“哎一古，那快些吧，之后我还要去帮Kangt——”

他话还没说完就被压上了洗头床，张佑赫还很贴心地把手垫在他脑后省得他磕碰到，摘下眼镜框也有仔细放好，但接下来的亲吻却完全没有半点先前的温柔，强势霸道，还趁着他没反应过来在惊呼中倒下而十分直接地占领了口腔内部，舌尖一次次舔过生长正常的智齿，像是那里有个开关一样，一下子抽走了Tony大半的力气，让他没办法挣扎，只能顺着张佑赫的抚摸而如同脱水的鱼一样微微扭动。

这个吻并没有一直狂乱下去，很快就变得缠绵和情色起来。屋子空旷，哪怕有水幕墙，也能让亲吻的湿粘声无所遁形地完全传到Tony的耳朵里。他从来没和人如此接吻过，或者说，其实他也没遇到过什么缘分，连接吻的机会都不多，根本驾驭不住如此索取。两人的动作导致生理性地口涎外溢，润湿了Tony的嘴唇，让他的唇色如同涂了最近流行的斩男色，变得更加鲜艳了些。

不过这房间里还是暗了些，张佑赫没瞧仔细，就顺着Tony的下颌骨亲下去，一点点沿着他颈侧的凹陷一路湿吻到了肩窝。他的手也没闲着，没有管Tony身上的蓝色小西服外套，直接探进黑色线衣的里面，准确地抓住了一侧小小的乳头，用修剪圆滑的指甲不断拨弄着。那小小的肉粒很快变硬，本身也很小的乳晕皱缩起来，捻按或者揉捏就会得到非常可爱的反应，是那种舒服时候的挺身战栗——这身体比他想象得要敏感些，不知是天生的还是......张佑赫不去多想，他倒不是保守，只是有点不甘心自己错过了Tony的一些人生。其实他们萍水相逢又只是激情难抑才做出如此毫无逻辑仅存本能的悖德行径，本不该如此在意一些东西，然而正是这种在意令张佑赫没有把一切当成荒唐的展开，他明白，自己是真的真的动了心。

并且不同于曾经那些交往，他虽然能力上不差，但总是自控的，哪里想过会变成如此“借机行凶”的冲动模样。虽然没有真正体会过这般焦灼的滋味，可他作为人们意识里情爱的传颂者之一，当然清楚，这确实是爱情。

Tony的线衣被撩高，而喜欢的男人正伏在他胸口舔舐着他的胸肉。有舌尖不断从洁白的牙齿间探出，舌尖熨烫着由于被舔湿而总是在它离开后迅速冷下的乳首，和着酥麻感的温热吐息一直抵在胸口，彻底扰乱了Tony的阵脚。他朦胧着眼睛，看张佑赫顶着一头半干的凌乱头发，虽然还是英俊得令人心窒，但作为发型师的职业操守令他忍不住伸手，软着被玩弄身体而被影响到的手指，一点一点帮他整理起发型来。

不过张佑赫不是什么善类，他的热情还无从发泄，由不得Tony来维持住两人间的温存。他解开了身下人西裤的扣子，而后双手从Tony的腰侧一起向他身后抚摸的同时探入内裤里，随着深入而逐渐捏紧那两瓣紧实的臀肉，用指尖轻轻刮蹭着臀部下缘的曲线，不时蹭过接近中央处那提升的弧度，但并不急于碰触到最终的目的地。随着他的动作，临时发型师的手会挥歪，偶尔还会不小心捏紧他的发梢，传递过来身体紧绷的讯息。而他始终没有放过那一侧的乳头，直到将它舔得肿胀且快要蹭破了皮，才松了口。随后，他弓起身子，一边把吻落在Tony的腹部，一边将指头探入温暖的甬道。

没有足够润滑的情况下，进入其实有些艰难，张佑赫抽出手，却被Tony半途挡了下手腕，似乎是知道他要干什么一样，哑着声音轻道：“别，对面柜子里有润滑剂和安全套，不要用奇怪的东西......”

瞧见张佑赫挑眉，Tony也不禁笑了起来。相比起先前的被动，此刻他倒是显得愈发放松了些，哪怕比起张佑赫，他已经是衣衫凌乱着躺卧在洗头床上，一副邀人品尝的样子，不过他可一点都不怯场，之前乖巧的笑也没了大半的踪影，没了圆圆的眼镜框的装饰，整个人开始散发出一种十分撩拨的性感，如同一个懂得自己魅力的芳心纵火犯，勾勾手指头都风情万种，就是故意做出来给人瞧的：“不是我的，不过可以偷偷用一些，孩子们知道了也不敢说什么。不过......”

他顿了顿，而后立起些身子，双腿交叠起来，一手抚上膝头，一派优雅，并且笑得十分好看：“别说我，你能一眼认出来瓶子的话，你也不是什么好东西。”

听听，连敬语都没了，显然不是对待客人的状态了。

亚洲舞王对于被指使去拿道具这种事倒也不在意，打开柜门，确实是一番好找。东西藏在很靠里的位置，和一堆瓶瓶罐罐混在一起，不是很好分辨。不过所幸是全新的，包装上的塑料纸都还在，估计是有些人有贼心没贼胆，放着想用来着。

润滑剂是到手了，可安全套的尺寸问题对于张佑赫来说有点困扰。他拣了拣又丢回去，起身的同时问道：“最近体检了吗？”

Tony也顾不上卖弄风情了，他是检查过那些东西的，作为男人，当然也清楚尺寸的问题，所以张佑赫放弃安全套并这样问的行径不免让他有点退缩。咽了咽唾沫，他把心一横，张开双手打开怀抱迎接起了把玩着润滑剂的英俊男人，并回答道：“很健康.....不，不是Kangta提倡的那种健康......”

张佑赫一边笑一边把润滑剂挤在手上，凑过去亲了亲Tony有点视死如归的脸，才指挥起来：“裤子脱了，自己趴好，我会轻一点.....”

“还有啊，你还敢当着我的面提他。”张佑赫在Tony裤子脱一半的时候才慢悠悠地开口，吓得Tony抓起裤子就想跑，不过还是被他迅速按在了旁边的洗头床上。

这边的洗头床更接近门口，有外屋的光透过来，照在Tony半边脸上，能看到他耳朵全红了，可爱得很，于是张佑赫慢悠悠地吐出了威胁，继续逗他：“看来你比我对我的体力更有信心一些。”

“那我现在喊佑赫哥的话，是不是能让你开心一点啊？”Tony自己都说不下去，中间就笑了起来，结果被抿嘴笑起来的男人探手过来蹭了一屁股润滑剂不说，还被直接插了根手指，瞬间停住了笑，支吾了起来。

“喊‘爸爸’的话，大概可以考虑一下。”

张佑赫还是慢悠悠着开口，同时开始曲起手指来探索。他其实也没什么这方面的经验，纯属是不知道何时多了这样的常识，就大概跟着感觉来做了，而且Tony虽然低声哼哼了起来，可不像是很痛苦的样子，他就还算放心，顺便想起了进门之前听到的歌声：“你之前哼的是谁的歌？”

Tony正抬起头想调侃张佑赫这个daddy play口味重，结果一下子被碰到了虚软处，身子缩了缩，夹紧了那根找到了地方而不愿意挪开的手指，忽然像反射弧超长一样开始面上发烧，又躲闪起了张佑赫的目光：“......哈......别一直摸那里，就，就是那个活得很，很健康的人的新歌啊......”

“挺好听的，再唱两句听听。”张佑赫说着抽手，在Tony松了一口气的同时又挤了挤润滑剂，而后继续很不留情地将两根手指一起没入那已经开始有点进入状态的甬道之中。

Tony摇了摇头，明显是对在艺人面前唱歌有抗拒感。张佑赫也不急于一时，就是欺近他，轻轻咬着他脖子上动脉的位置，好一阵缠绵后才模糊着声音道：“你唱歌挺好听的，唱吧......”

本来还想要倔强，结果忽然听到响亮的水渍声响起，是张佑赫在他体内搅动起了手指。润滑剂被这个人故意挤了很多，搞得内里湿润无比，连Tony自己都觉得变成了水做的。他明白，如果他不唱，这声音就盖不下去，这种暗地里欺负人的行为着实是令他懊恼，可也没办法，只能搂住张佑赫的脖子，把脸也抵在他肩窝上遮起来，鸵鸟似的开了嗓，轻声唱了起来：“越是黑暗，你越是耀眼，越是耀眼......你的光芒点亮了我那漆黑的房间......填满了，填满了我整个夜晚......”

张佑赫微笑着抽手，一边调整着自己的位置，一边彻底扒掉Tony的裤子，露出他两条又细又长的腿来。解开自己的裤扣，终于释放出压抑已久的硬物，张佑赫抓着Tony的细瘦的脚踝，对着那准备好的入口挺身：“他这个歌词不错。”

Tony心道不应景也就不唱了，但面上还是一片褪不去的赧意，想闭上眼不去看张佑赫的表情，但越是不看，体内的东西的形状就越是清晰，于是他不得不躲闪着望向天花板，结果被轻轻捏住下巴并吻住了。这一次张佑赫没有再强势地侵入，他的吻非常温柔，令Tony不自觉张开了嘴，想回应他。

舞者的腰力强劲，抽送又狠又深，还由于尺寸而填满了整个未如此使用过的肉穴，因此每每动作都能碰到距离入口不远处的敏感腺体。酥麻感透过脊椎和脚心，令Tony软了全身，连腿都无法挂在张佑赫的身体两侧，只是无力地时不时蹬踹着。

他从来不知道做爱是这样的感觉。经验其实还是有一些的，都是和异性之间，毕竟他年纪也不小，正常交往是有的，然而却从不知道和同性之间.......不，这个和是同性还是异性大概没有关系，仅仅是由于他身上这人是张佑赫的缘故，他对此并不迷茫，也没有和其他人尝试作为对比的愿望，而且拿从前和女孩子的经验来参照其实也有点对不住她们，更对不住张佑赫。

不管这只是一次放纵还是他们情感的开始，他都该享受它。其实他的脑子很乱，很多想法都被一波波情潮所冲垮，只剩下舒服的感觉，还有张佑赫抿嘴用力的英俊的脸一并印刻在脑子里。

张佑赫也感觉到了，他知道Tony是在胡思乱想，那副略显茫然的表情就说明了一切，不过就在这时，他能感觉到自己的阴茎被吸得狠了，那紧致湿热的小洞如同挽留他一样不断拉扯着深入的茎身，美妙的感觉令他微微眯起了眼，不光插入得更用力，而且也俯首去亲吻Tony由于激烈的情事而微微发汗，显得愈发透亮软嫩的面孔。

这件事算是两个人的冲动，但它并不代表着错误。张佑赫在舞蹈上的造诣是自己争取而来的，但名气其实是别人给的。他现在年轻，能唱能跳，可要是真的老了，这名气还能持续多久也不知道。他想这些不是由于杞人忧天，只是没了早年间想要出名时候的胜负欲。在经历过以后，在明白了怎么一回事以后，他当然拿得起放得下。所以不管Tony什么身份，什么性别，他觉得对就好了，他会正式追求他，对自己这冲动负责，也对自己的感情负责。

70亿人里，哪能在相处许久把对方当成习惯而欺骗自己那是真爱之前，就那么巧发现能令自己如此心动的人？他张佑赫得了太多，名气也好，爱人也罢，他就是如此被垂怜着，那他就趁着这个机会做天之骄子，不辜负他得到的一切。

不过现在要是表白的话，是不是显得有点不靠谱？他想着，双手抓紧了Tony的窄胯，没有继续无休止地猛捣，而是在深入以后搅动起来。许是润滑剂真的用了太多，Tony身体里传出了极度淫荡的湿粘水渍声，任凭是谁听了都要被勾起点色心来，自然叫长着会变红耳朵的人接受不了，嗔怪似的瞪了他一眼。

这一眼倒是差点把张佑赫击昏。

Tony懂得自己的魅力，他会使用，但那不是最极致的，反倒是这些下意识的小表情会非常非常动人，饶是见惯了人们交口称赞的漂亮艺人的张佑赫也扛不住诱惑。长得好看是一回事，拥有魅力是另一回事，Tony长得好看还拥有魅力，这就很叫张佑赫庆幸，竟然能让他给抓住压到了身下为所欲为。

不过账回头还是要和Kangta算的。他明显没打算完全占有Tony，但为什么不说？他要是护不住Tony怎么办，文熙俊那的顾客那么乱，谁知道哪个不怀好意？毕竟这偏僻的小店里还藏了润滑剂和安全套，显然有问题啊！

张佑赫眯着眼，也不再继续搅动，而是开始恢复又重又狠的律动。果然Tony这次已经招架不住，混着鼻音的呻吟声逐渐连成一串，最终变成了一口气泄出的白黏，洒在了腹间。而高潮带来的极乐不仅仅作用在他身上，柔韧肉壁的吞咽感令张佑赫也倍感畅快，不禁加快了抽送的速度。他们交合处湿润一片，弄湿了洗头床，留下大片暧昧的污迹。

在高潮后被侵犯的感觉太过强烈，Tony摇着头，眼睛里也蓄了水，看上去亮亮的，惹得张佑赫又忍不住去亲吻他。不过许久没有过性生活的舞王还没这么快缴枪，只得用抚摸和亲吻哄着身下人，可深入的力度从来没有小过，沉重的囊袋也一次次拍击上Tony的臀尖，把那里暂留的水渍拍开的同时留下一小片红色的击痕，四溅的汁水时不时落在两人纠缠这的身体附近，愈发显得这场性爱酣畅淋漓。

中途张佑赫换了个姿势，侧卧到了Tony背后，一边抚摸着他平坦的小腹，一边感受着自己深埋时候冲撞出来的一点点硬度，并用手指在Tony那块皮肤上划着圈。这种姿势大概被某个生活很健康的人科普过，叫勺子抱，反正当时张佑赫就是记住了，不过没敢仔细看，怕自己突然得到了喜欢教学的那位的某些不得了的暗示，干脆持续装蒜。不过想想怀里这个也是和对方非常亲近，怕不是也被教育过，这事就真的越琢磨起来越觉得心里很不快。他插得越来越深，每次伞状的茎头都几乎要嵌入肠道内的弯折处，如同顶入某个只属于女孩子生理构造的部分一样，带有莫名其妙的紧张和兴奋感。

大约又插了几十下后，张佑赫起身，重新拉开Tony软绵无力的双腿，准备用传教士的姿势冲刺进入高潮。他太想释放在Tony身体里了，这种愚蠢的标记想法大概是雄性生物都该有的，所以明知道很大男子主义也无法抗拒和杜绝。

反正不说就好了，还是给Tony留一点自尊心吧。

张佑赫想着，终于迎来了顶峰，他将存蓄许久的精液灌入那哪怕不会孕育生命也令自己欢喜的爱欲之地，一股一股冲刷着那柔软的内壁，感受着Tony为自己的动作而颤抖，愈发兴奋得像个孩子。除了事业上的成功，他从未有过如此强烈的满足感，唯有Tony能予以他，，让寂寞许久的他忽然对做爱也热衷了起来。

感受到他终于释放，Tony再度张开怀抱迎接在射精后想要温存的英俊男人。他们维持着交合的姿势，彼此用力拥抱着，即便不言语，也一切清楚明白。

“虽然这个时候以及这种行为都实在说不上对，但我怕你不听我说就跑掉，”张佑赫偏了偏头，将嘴唇贴向Tony那对会紧张的耳朵，几乎吐着气音，“我们交往吧，Tonya，我喜欢上你了。”

“我又不是你这种明星，我能跑到哪里去啊，”Tony的声音混着鼻音和颤音，这次却是因为在流泪，不是悲伤而是欣喜，“我才是有事业要顾及的普通人啊，你怎么这么不讲道理的。”

“我的错我的错，我也不说我养你这种话，不过你要是想的话，我可以先帮你把熙俊的美容室买下来，你就可以轻松一些，和我一起到处走。”张佑赫自己也觉得自己温情肉麻不了多久，于是干脆聊点务实的东西。

“那里有我一半啊，不用买，”Tony破涕为笑，对于自己身份隐藏得不错这点还是挺满意的，“你没见过我不是因为我只帮我家弟弟做头发，是因为我也是老板啊，会投资但不经常露面那种。”

“所以我把熙俊号称的全部产业的半个捞到手了？”张佑赫看他笑了，也笑着去亲他，并且继续开着玩笑，不想让气氛变得太尴尬难过。

Tony也不管他亲得响亮，自己抬头望着天花板算账：“70%吧，外带一个隐藏的造型总监，很赚了吧。”

“那你一直知道我在你家做头发你不来，不是说是粉丝吗？”

“我本来想通过更正式的方式认识你啊，不然不就变成了这样，”Tony叹息，指了指他们两个仍然没有分开的身体，“你不觉得这像是某种特殊的美容室业务吗？”

“确实......有点像。”张佑赫也终于忍不住放声大笑起来，无论怎么说笑，这次这个乌龙始终是有些挥之不去的尴尬，不过他觉得完全没有做错。

两个人又闹了一阵，笑作一团，一起动着身体的时候能感觉到某处的蠢蠢欲动。Tony想挥开张佑赫爬起来，可惜他这种坐办公室的体格实在是干不过天天跳舞锻炼的张佑赫，而且两人也互相表明了心意，于是接下来的爱情仪式就更加热情高涨。

不过最后张佑赫还是衣冠楚楚地被弄了个更帅气狂野的发型，顺便在亲自打扫过洗头床后，把今天的临时发型师带回家洗澡吃饭睡觉了。

 

*****

（在那两人玩♂得开心的时候的美容室）

迎来要发飙的Kangta的时候，文熙俊已经忍不住扶额。这大明星的脑袋除了他哥谁也不让碰，可是Tony到底跑到哪里去了啊，半天了根本联系不上。

李在元倒是在旁边坐着，嘴里含了个棒棒糖放空，反正Kangta认死理就找他哥，那自己也可以休息一下，啊，真是美好的一天啊。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 说明一下，有些梗出自my-smt 【161107】，包括这其中理事的歌还有獐子叫还有生活健康之类的，我也是刚补完就全都写了x
> 
> 理事这个歌的歌词还真是贴切呢，我看到时候都惊了【。
> 
> 咖啡那个我其实不懂，如果不对非常抱歉，我平时只用法压壶，没试过手冲也不懂，我就是装个B，要是错了请务必跟我讲讲正确的！我改善一下我知识盲区太多的问题，谢谢
> 
> 还有我对洗头房au的情结很难说到底为什么，但就是执着，大概是那天那个洗头小哥的手真的太棒了，让我终于理解了有些交易为什么在洗头房出现x，所以看到了Tony老师那个视频，就忍不住和基友说，然后就商量爆肝发车了x
> 
> 车可以加塞嘛，于是就加塞开出来了，我算个中等程度的司机，开得还是比较熟，但高难度开不了，大家凑合吃吃吧，毕竟我属于永远OOC的类型，经不住认真啃【这辈子的遗憾


End file.
